


Accidents happen

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Worry too much about the little things





	Accidents happen

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay.” Lucas told Robert, trying to calm him down. Robert broke something that belonged to Lucas and he began panicking. 

“I’ll buy another frame for you.” Robert told him with an apologetic look on his face. 

“Sorry, I’m a klutz.” Robert looked down at the floor. He felt like an idiot. He glared slightly at the mess he had made. 

The floor was a mess and it was all Robert's fault. He blamed himself. He just wanted to look at the photo and it slipped out of his hands and shattered to pieces.

“I’ll help you clean up.” Lucas told him, bending over and grabbing at the shattered pieces of glasses carefully. He took a glance at the broken photograph. It was one of his favorite photos of them, one they took when they went on a mini vacation together. 

Robert was a gentle giant. He was actually very much a sweetheart once you peeled through the many layers he protected himself under. Lucas discovered that on his own. 

Robert initially was afraid of showing Lucas that side of him. Vulnerability has always been something he’s struggled in and showing that side in relationships was no different. Although he was usually super eager to be affectionate, making grand gestures of his affection for the other man, he still feared being rejected. 

“Look at me. I’m not mad, I promise you. I love you.” Lucas reassured him. Robert's eyes met his when he heard him say he loved him. 

“I love you, too.” Robert responded back shyly. He watched as Lucas got rid of the glass before checking him to make sure he didn’t get injured. 

“I’m okay.” Robert reassured him as he felt the man place his hands on his body as he searched for any open wounds, and for pieces of glass, "Always better to be safe than sorry.” Lucas said as his eyes met the other mans.

After Lucas finished his little search, he separated himself from him, before extending a hand over to Robert whom didn’t hesitate to accept the hand being offered to him.

Their hands melded together, fitting almost like a glove would. They walked around for a bit until Robert tired himself out. He looked at Lucas, “Lets watch a movie.”

“We can watch whatever you want. It’s your turn to pick, last time was mine.” Lucas told him as they made their way over to the couch. 

Robert looked over at the wall of DVDs, examining them until he chose one. He had chosen An Affair to Remember starring Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr.

Robert placed the disc into the tiny black DVD machine and Lucas had already switched the channel so he would be able to put on the movie for them to watch. 

Robert kept the DVD case as he plopped down right next to Lucas, getting comfortable. He always felt safe when he was with Lucas. 

Lucas eyed the empty DVD case, “That’s a classic, you’ve got good taste.” Upon hearing the compliment from his partner, Robert's cheeks reddened.

“So do you. I really liked the one we watched last time. Maybe we could watch it again?” Robert inquired. It was more of a romantic movie, but he figured his partner would enjoy watching it.

“Of course we could watch it again.” Lucas told him. Robert nuzzled up against his side as their eyes focused on the screen.

“I needed the help.” Robert thanked him in his own way. It wasn’t his fault what happened, he was coming to grips with accepting that he didn’t need to be perfect all the time. 

“Accidents happen, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Lucas reassured him.

“You’re right. l try not to, I just worry way too much about little things that I have no control over ” Robert responded.


End file.
